


Our Cupid

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Our Cupid

Hulk and Bruce think about being in a relationship with Clint and how the archer charms them both. C


End file.
